1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and especially to a modular jack designed to prevent improper insertion of a smaller sized plug connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
RJ-11 and RJ-45 receptacles respectively engaging with corresponding RJ-11 and RJ-45 plugs are commonly used in network communications. RJ-45 receptacles and plugs have larger dimensions than RJ-11 receptacles and plugs. Therefore, an RJ-11 plug or any smaller sized RJ type plug may be inadvertently inserted into an RJ-45 receptacle, which may result in damage to the terminals of the RJ-45 receptacle.
US Pat. Publication No. 2005/0009410 A1 discloses a receptacle connector having means to prevent incorrect insertion of a smaller sized plug so as to protect terminals of the receptacle connector. The receptacle connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals received in the housing. The housing defines a receiving cavity for receiving a mating plug through a front face thereof, and each terminal defines a horizontal fixing portion fixed in a bottom surface of the housing, an elastic contacting portion extending rearwards at an acute angle from a front end of the fixing portion, a supporting portion extending vertically and upwardly from a rear end of the fixing portion and a Z-shaped soldering portion extending rearwards from an upper end of the supporting portion. When an undersized plug is inserted into, the contact portions deform elastically and abut against the supporting portions, thereby preventing further insertion of the undersized plug.
But the supporting portion is just a vertical metal piece, and a larger insertion force of the undersized plug may make the metal piece deformed and destroyed so that the supporting portion can not support the contacting portion any more. Hence, a new design which can prevent incorrect insertion of a smaller sized mating connector is required.